


Mister and Mister

by mathsthetic



Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [12]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Fluff, I don't have to give any trigger warnings, I seriously don't know how to tag fluff, Like it's fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, gay wedding, this is so weird, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathsthetic/pseuds/mathsthetic
Summary: Scarian fluff? Scarian fluff.Idk I wanted to write a wedding so--
Relationships: False/Cleo/Stress, Joe/Cub, Jub, Others are there but are not shown, Polygals, Scar/Grian, scarian
Series: Hermitcraft Story Stuff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670020
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Mister and Mister

**Author's Note:**

> Oh possible trigger warning there is mention of body fluid pretty early on.

They were separated, obviously, before the wedding. I mean, it just made sense. There wasn't a rule about not seeing the groom, but when there was no bride to avoid, it was just the men to avoid one another.

Scar was bunked with Cub, Joe and the girls, who worked together to build his suit from nothing and fit it perfectly. He laughed at his own joke of feeling weird wearing pants, but nobody but him laughed. Cub was pretty emotional, this was, after all, his best friend getting married. That was weird. Joe and Cub had gotten engaged shortly before the date, so there was a whole lot of love in the air.The women wore warm expressions and Stress finished stitching together a flower crown. "I can't imagine my life without him," Scar mused out loud as she stepped up a stool and sized the crown on his head. It was perfect.

False tied his tie and nodded with a smile, the rings, delicately placed on each of her ring fingers showed she had been there before. She knew what he was feeling. So she took a step back and nodded at the scene. "You say that now, but when you hate each other, don't come crying to me." The morbid joke made his stomach churn and he had to go throw up again, third time that night. "Best get that out now, I don't think you want to do that on the groom."

A knock at the door showed Mumbo, dressed in a suit of a bit higher grade than his normal, tie still red, was on the other end. "I have a message from the little guy." Cleo opened the door and tightly embraced him, which was returned. "He wants to know if you want to see each other before, so you don't like cry or whatever." Scar, wiping his fear puke off of his lips and gargling some water before spitting it out, nodded and held up a thumb.

"I am going to see him a mess a lot more than I will in a suit." Scar's voice was pretty all over the place, but he didn't mind it. His shirt wasn't buttoned all the way, he wasn't wearing a blazer and was wearing pajama pants instead of the slacks. "Be honest, Mumbo, he's gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Much the opposite, he looks like shit. Let's go," Mumbo wore a smile and hummed at the other groom. The whole party went out to the balcony that connected the hotel rooms and there was Grian, hair hidden away under what looked like a shower cap, he was in a bathrobe. There was what looked like mascara on his cheek. Scar was starstruck.

The feeling was clearly mutual and tears welled up in Grian's eyes. They rushed over to one another and tightly embraced. Neither had words, they only stared at each other. "Gri," Scar started at the same time Grian had started to say "Scar" in return. They laughed, embracing tighter. But they didn't share a kiss, much to both Grian's desperate disapproval.

Scar's grip was tight and the other party members were starting to get a bit annoyed at the length of the hug. "I am never going to let go of you," he spoke against the shorter's covered blond mass of curls.

"But I still have to get dressed." At this point, Iskall and Mumbo gripped onto Grian, the girls grabbing the other, and pulled them apart. "I'll see you in an hour, I love you!"

They were dragged into their respective hotel rooms, minds ablaze with the excitement of the day rubbing off on them. It was insane to think that the years of dating were now... "I'm getting married," Scar said with a look of shock on his cheeks. "I am engaged to be married in...fifty seven minutes."

"Are you scared?" Cleo's voice was soft and she rested a hand onto the nervous groom's shoulder. He nodded and they all crowded around him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. "It gets better. When you see him up there, you will know that this is the best day you will have for a long time. Plus, where are you guy's honeymooning?"

"A little island in the middle of nowhere, he found it and we are getting it all set up when we get there." Scar's smile was so wide across his face, making the scars across his face seem like they were a lot different than they were.

False grabbed the slacks he had to wear and passed them to him. "Then let's get you dressed up, alright?" He grabbed the pants and went to the kitchen area of the hotel room, stripping from his fluffy pants covered in cats and putting on the warm, freshly pressed pants. They weren't black, but they were a very dark gray, matching his blazer. His tie was a radioactive green color, looking a lot like his eyes and now that it was tied, he finished buttoning his white shirt to tuck into the pants.

Cub fixed his collar, dressed in the normal outfit of a best man and smiling. "Did Etho get you that boutonniere I ordered?" Scar nodded and pulled it out of the fridge.

"There was a bee in it, but I know he was well-intentioned." The bee had died in the plastic box, but Cub carefully removed the flowers without touching the corpse. Joe brought over the blazer and helped him into it before Cub pinned the flowers to the correct spot. The bald best friend of the groom smiled and laughed a little, adjusting it's position until it was perfect.

"They want us out there," Cleo called from the doorway, False and Stress following her voice and connecting their hands to form a small line. "Cub, Joe, X needs you in twenty and Scar in thirty." They left to go sit in their seats.

The ceremony was set to start at 6:00 PM, and it was nearing the time. Scar was hungry. Why did they pick such a late time of day to do this? He went into the fridge to grab, and chug, another full water bottle. It was gone within moments of pressing it to his lips. Nobody totally knew how he could finish them so fast, but he could and it scared many. 

The twenty minute mark passed and the newly engaged pair of groomsmen left Scar alone with his thoughts for another ten minutes. He knocked on the wall between his hotel room and Grian's getting a tap in return, a signal that he was all alone too. They met outside, in front of their rooms, both perfectly dressed and ready to go. Once again were they left speechless.

Both tried to say anything, but they couldn't. Grian had to tilt his head back as the tears welling in his eyes threatened to ruin the bit of brown eyeliner he had on his eyelid. The clock was ticking down and some music started to play from behind the hotel where the ceremony was set up. They noticed to opening bars of Howling, signaling that Scar had to make his way there. He turned to descend the stairs, but Grian grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Wait," Grian pulled him close and tightly hugged him, ignoring the slight crinkle of their flowers against the other's blazer.

"Come on, I have to g-" but before the wizard could finish his complaining, he was pressed into a gentle and loving kiss. It went on for a few seconds as the music started to get more up-beat.

"We're the main event, they can wait a little bit," Grian kissed him again, just taking in their last kisses as a couple not bound by marriage.

But Scar slipped away and down the stairs, walking down down the aisle to the cheers of the rest of the server. He stood in his spot, slightly in front of Cub, who whispered a slight jab of "cutting it close" before the music changed. Everyone turned their heads, expecting Here Comes the Bride or some other iconic wedding piece to play as Grian sauntered down to meet him.

As the first chords of the song played, several people couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing. Smash Mouth's All Star, played slowly and on an acoustic guitar as Grian appeared and walked down. He had a smug expression on his face which only made the taller of the duo melt and fall even more in love with him.

Xisuma, who stood between them, wore a smile under his helmet, which had been replaced with a fancy black one to match the suit he had in place of his armor. He flipped up the black toned visor and looked between the crowd and the well-dressed men. He made a motion with his hand and everyone sat down comfortably into the plush seats. "Thank you to all the friends and family that are here to celebrate the union of our own Scar and Grian."

A few people applauded before silence as the admin opened up a book that held everything that needed to be said before the duo could be married.

"This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect," his voice was loud into the mic and he watched them with a smile on his scarred face.

Next on the list was a parental permission and he looked to TFC, the only person who was really qualified to be considered a parent to anyone and he gave a look back to the admin, so he skipped over the section. "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace." And more silence echoed over the crowd. Xisuma went down the list, narrating all the things for the couple and the audience. It wasn't until the exchange of their vows that anyone even really paid attention.

"At this time, before we proceed with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Scar, would you please share first?" Xisuma smiled and faced the wizard who nodded.

"Today, I take you as my husband. I love you more than there are stars in the sky at night and I will always love you," his voice caught in his throat at tears gathered in his eyes. "I can't believe this is real, G, but I couldn't picture anyone else here with me."

"And now Grian, would you deliver your vows?" Xisuma turns to look at the blond, but he doesn't talk. He just stares, silently at Scar. "Grian?"

With his name being repeated, Grian fell back down to Earth. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Scar grabbed his hand as a way of forgiving him. They shared a smile before he kept talking. "Today I take you as my husband. I love you more than you will ever know and nothing in this or any world will change that."

Sniffling could be heard through the crowd and people watched the two all but sobbing at each other's words. "Please join hands," Xisuma said into his microphone with a monotone voice. He knew any emotion would cause him to melt and sob at the scene of the pair getting married. "Scar, do you take Grian as your cherished husband, in front of these many witnesses, and promise to stay by his side in hunger and fall damage, through Nether and End, as long as you both respawn?"

Scar nods instantly, fingers lacing with Grian's as he stared into his eyes. "I do," his smile is so wide across his face that it burns a little.

"Grian," X turned to look at the other, "will you take Scar as your cherished husband, in front of these many witnesses, and promise to stay by his side in hunger and fall damage, through Nether and End, as long as you both respawn?"

He shares the same painfully wide smile and he squeezes his hands. "Hell yeah, I do."

"While the words you've said have sealed your union, it is the lighting of the unity candle that truly shows the melding of your two souls," Xisuma uncovers the candle and both Cub and Mumbo light one for their best friend and pass them over. The movements are in sync, like they had practiced this over and over again. In the crowd, False is excitedly eyeing the fire. This is what she wanted to watch the whole time. "You hold in your hands a single flame. Allow this flame to represent your life: every thought that's ever crossed your mind, and every word that's ever crossed your lips; all of your joys, and all of your sorrows."

The couple tilt their candles forward, like the admin instructed, lighting the larger candle that was between them.

"Watch as the two flames instantly form one. So too, today, have your two spirits come together to form one singular entity. Just as your combined flame illuminates the space around it, let your magnificent union radiate with love and light your path as you move forward through life." Xisuma finished reading the section of the book and stared down for the next one. "The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner." Cub and Mumbo, in perfect sync again, pulled the rings that their person of the duo had gotten for the other out of their pockets, giving them to the grooms. "Please repeat after me."

"I, Scar, give you, Grian this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me," after every few words X would pause and Scar would repeat the words and he finished by slipping the ring onto Grian's small finger. The ring was a silver band with rubies inlaid into it, shining slightly in the setting sun.

The routine repeated with Grian who gave his ring to Scar, a gold band with a stripe of elegantly carved emerald in the center.

There was only a bit more left in the ceremony and it was easy to tell that the pair were getting antsy as they knew what was coming up. "Scar and Grian, by the power vested in me by The Void itself and the Hermitcraft server, I am pleased to pronounce you Husband and Husband, sealed together today both in law and in love before the Universe."

He paused the speech, letting the suspense build up. "You may now kiss the groom!"

Before he had even finished saying the line Grian grabbed tight onto the other's blazer and pulled him down to his short stature to press a deep and passionate kiss onto his lips. It wasn't long before Scar's arms were around his waist and he pressed deeper into the kiss. Their mouths danced together for a moment longer before they slowly parted, still pressed together. "Hermits, I now present to you Mister and Mister GoodTimes!"

There were cheers around the crowd as they finished and the husbands kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I am cutting it close for the end of this contest, I know  
> But shhhhh
> 
> Also idk why but I like the idea of Scar having the last name of GoodTimes  
> It makes me happy  
> Let me live
> 
> And if you need anything tagged let me know please  
> Have a beautiful day/night/whatever


End file.
